Eine Woche ohne Sebastian
by Kuroo187
Summary: Summary: Aufgrund eines wichtigen Auftrages seiner Majestät ist Ciel gezwungen seinen Butler Sebastian allein loszuschicken um diesen zu erledigen. Dabei wird Snake damit beauftragt die Rolle des Oberbutlers einzunehmen und sich in der Zeit von Sebastians Abwesenheit um den Jungen Herrn kümmern. Warnung: Fluff und Humor


**Dies ist eine Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfiction. Der Anime/Manga gehört mir nicht, alle Rechte fallen an Yana Toboso.**  
 **Summary:** Aufgrund eines wichtigen Auftrages seiner Majestät ist Ciel gezwungen seinen Butler Sebastian allein loszuschicken um diesen zu erledigen. Dabei wird Snake damit beauftragt die Rolle des Oberbutlers einzunehmen und sich in der Zeit von Sebastians Abwesenheit um den Jungen Herrn kümmern.  
 **Warnung:** Fluff und Humor

* * *

„Werdet ihr auch ohne mich zurechtkommen, junger Herr?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe auch andere Bedienstete außer dir also spiel dich nicht so auf."

Ciel Phantomhive, seinerseits Inhaber der berühmten Funtom-Kompanie und derzeitiges Oberhaupt der Familie Phantomhive, stand auf der obersten Treppenstufe des Foyers und sah seinen Butler wütend und gleichzeitig etwas gelangweilt an.

Er hatte einen neuen Auftrag seiner Majestät bekommen und sollte eine Gruppe von Erpressern ausfindig machen, die schon mehrere wichtige Leute entführt und große Mengen Lösegeld für sie einfordert hatten, zur Strecke bringen. Das Problem war nur das Sebastian und Ciel sich irgendwie in die Gruppe der Erpresser intrigieren mussten, um mehr Informationen zu erlangen, doch selbst Ciel musste zugeben das ein Kind oder besser gesagt jemand mit seinem Aussehen zu viel Aufsehen erregen würde.

So kam es das Sebastian alleine aufbrechen musste, um die gewünschten Informationen zu beschaffen. Aber selbst ein Demon wie er bräuchte dafür mehrere Tage da er sich ja, wie sein Herr ihm befohlen hatte, möglichst menschlich verhalten sollte.

„Jetzt geh oder willst du noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln?" sagte der Junge schnippisch als er seinen Diener böse anblickte.

„Ich mache mich dann wohl besser auf den Weg, junger Herr", antwortete Sebastian und verbeugte sich vor seinem Herrn, aber nicht ohne sich ein Kichern zu verkneifen. Es machte ihm manchmal einfach zu viel Spaß den jungen Herrn zu etwas ärgern.

Ohne seinen Butler eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, wandte der Junge sich ab im Begriff zu seinem Arbeitszimmer zurückzukehren, doch blieb stehen als er sah das seine anderen Bediensteten immer noch an der Eingangstür standen. Sie blickten dem schwarzhaarigen Mann mit Hundeblicken hinterher, welcher mit einer Kutsche das Grundstück der Familie Phantomhive verließ.

Ciel unterdrücke ein genervtes Stöhnen.

„Was steht ihr hier alle so rum? Habt ihr denn nichts zu tun?" fragte er schnippisch was seine Bediensteten zu ihm aufsehen ließ.

„Wohin fährt Sebastian?", fragte Finnian mit einem verunsicherten Gesicht während er seinen Hut so stark umklammerte, dass Ciel schon Angst hatte das er ihn aus Versehen kaputt machen würde.

Dem jungen Oberhaupt der Phantomhives entfloh ein tiefer Seufzer als er sich an den Kopf fasste, um entnervt eine lästige Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Er konnte schon spüren, dass wenn er noch mehr Zeit mit diesen Leuten verbrachte, sehr bald Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde.

Wieso konnten seine Bediensteten nicht einfach ihre Pflichten und Befehle ausführen ohne sich um irgendetwas anderes zu sorgen?

„Sebastian hat einen Auftrag von äußerster Wichtigkeit, weswegen ihr auf die Villa aufpassen müsst, also macht eure Aufgaben. Ich bin mir sicher Sebastian hat euch aufgetragen was ihr zu tun habt." sagte der Junge und wandte sich mit diesen Worten von ihnen ab.

Er war schon dabei die Treppe hochzugehen und sich auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer zu begeben, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ich werde jetzt meine Arbeit erledigen und will das es leise ist, haben wir uns verstanden?" Er warf seinen Bediensteten einen bedrohlichen Blick zu, der sie allesamt zusammenzucken ließ und sie nickten schnell, verbeugten sich und verschwanden hektisch, jeder in eine andere Richtung des Anwesens.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen wandte der Junge sich ab und machte sich auf, um seine Arbeit zu erledigen, doch etwas veranlasste ihn noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Snake – der letzte Neuzugang in der Villa Phantomhive, stand noch immer an der Eingastür und starrte ihn mit seinen goldenen Augen durchdringend an.

Ciel musterte ihn für einen Augenblick.

Er hob schließlich seine Hand und machte damit eine kurze Geste die dem Schlangenjungen klar machte das er ihm folgen solle.

Solange Sebastian weg ist, war Snake für Ciels Wohlbehagen verantwortlich und übernahm die Dienste des Oberbutlers. Natürlich mit der Ausnahme das er den anderen keine Aufträge geben oder die Verantwortung für sie tragen musste. Im Grunde genommen diente er als Ciels Aufpasser was den Jungen aber nicht weiter störte.

Am Anfang war Ciel nicht so angetan von der Idee gewesen.  
Es war nicht so das er Snake nicht mochte, im Gegenteil. Der frühere Zirkusjunge erledigte, seine ihm aufgetragenen Aufgaben mit Gewissheit und versuchte sein Bestes. Er war leise, hörte auf die ihm gegebenen Befehle und war lange nicht so unfähig und tollpatschig wie Bard, Maylin und Finnian. Es hatte zwar etwas gedauert bis er sich richtig eingelebt hatte, doch nun war er ein richtiger Bestandteil der Phantomhive Bediensteten.

Vor der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen drehte sich Ciel noch einmal zu dem älteren Jungen um, welcher seine schlangen artigen Augen auf ihn fixiert hatte.

„Ich werde jetzt mit meiner Arbeit weitermachen und rufe dich wenn ich etwas brauche. Denk an den Tee."

Mit diesen Worten wand sich der Earl von dem Schlangenjungen ab und trat in das Arbeitszimmer.

Die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, lief der Junge rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, ließ sich in den großen, mit Leder bezogenem Sessel fallen und wippte darauf vor und zurück bevor er seinen Füllfederhalter in die Hand nahm und sich an die Arbeit machte.

Er fing an Papiere, die er für die Produktion einer neuen Kollektion an Plüschtieren überprüfen musste zu bearbeiten und ließ sich komplett von seiner Arbeit fesseln. Der junge Earl war so in seinem tun vertieft das ihm nicht einmal auffiel das sich noch jemand im Zimmer befand.

Oder besser gesagt etwas.

Während der Junge mit den Papieren beschäftigt war, kroch einen von Snakes Schlangen durch den Lüftungsschacht in den Raum. Sie glitt langsam die Wand hinunter und auf eines der vielen Bücherregale, wo sie sich, von einer kleinen Leiter die an eines der Regale angelehnt stand, hinunter ließ.

Mit wellen-artigen aber dennoch grazilen Bewegungen schlängelte sie über den matten Holzboden bis sie an dem Schreibtisch des jungen Earls angekommen war.

Ciel der von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatte und immer noch tief in seiner Arbeit versunken war, schrak plötzlich zusammen als er etwas rascheln hörte.

Der Junge blickte sich, leicht verwirrt und mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen um.

Das Fenster hinter ihm war geschlossen und so auch die Tür. Es konnte also kein plötzlicher Windstoß das Papier zum Rascheln gebracht haben.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr wie einige Blätter die er an das Ende des Tisches gelegt hatte, um sie später noch einmal zu überprüfen sich bewegten.

Es war nur eine leichte Bewegung doch dem Jungen war sie aufgefallen und er streckte seine Hand nach den Papieren aus.

Langsam und mit Vorsicht hob er die Blätter an und erschrak.

Unter seinen Dokumenten lag eine Schlange.

Ciel beobachtet fasziniert wie die Schlange sich langsam einzurollen begann, und ihren Kopf so auf ihren Körper platzierte das sie ihn direkt ansah.

Sie züngelte einmal und Ciel konnte für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre bedrohlich spitzen Fangzähne aufblitzen sehen, doch komischerweise verspürte er keine Angst. Der Junge nahm sich die Zeit und musterte das Tier genauer.

Wenn er sie aus der Nähe betrachtete, musste er sich eingestehen dass es ein wirklich anmutiges Tier war. Die schmalen dunklen Augen wirkten auf ihn intelligent, auch wenn dass sich auf ein Tier bezogen komisch anhören mag, aber es wirkte so als würde die Schlange genau wissen dass von dem Jungen vor ihr keinerlei Gefahr ausging.

Ihre Schuppen glänzten in dem Sonnenlicht, dass durchs Fenster auf den Schreibtisch fiel und ließ die Schattierungen auf ihrem Rücken intensiver wirken. Sie wirkte alles in allem majestätisch und Ciel merkte nicht einmal das sich ein kleines aber sichtbares Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit gemacht hatte als er sie mit der Faszination eines Kindes begutachtete.

Er streckte seine Hand langsam nach dem Tier aus, welches ihn mit aufmerksamen Augen die ganze Zeit über fixierte. Kurz bevor er den mit Schuppen überzogenen Körper berühren konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Ciel zog seine Hand schnell zurück und nur wenige Sekunden später trat Snake, mit einem Servierwagen, beladen mit einem der teuren chinesischen Teeservices und Teegebäck ins Zimmer. Ciel schaute ihn an, dann die Schlange die immer noch seelenruhig auch seinem Schreibtisch lag und wieder zurück zu Sanke.

„Könntest du mir vielleicht verraten was deine Schlange in meinem Arbeitszimmer zu suchen hat?" fragte der Junge.

Snake sah ihn verwundert an als wüsste er nicht was sein Herr meinte bis sein Blick schließlich auf den großen Schreibtisch fiel, hinter dem der Junge saß.

Und tatsächlich.

Dort auf dem Schreibtisch lag Wordsworth seelenruhig eingerollt und döste vor sich hin. Snake wusste nicht wie das passieren konnte. Zwar waren seine Schlangen, seitdem der Junge Herr ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte und sogar mit auf die Capania nahm, zutraulicher geworden, aber er hätte nicht gedacht das sie sich so ausgelassen in der Nähe eines anderen Menschen verhalten würden.

Ciel, der immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete, gab es schließlich auf, als er den abwesenden Blick in Snakes Gesicht bemerkte. Der Schlangenjunge schien mit den Gedanken ganz wo anderes zu sein. Der junge Earl seufzte abermals und überlegte wie viel Geld er wohl zusammentragen würde wenn er für jeden Seufzer 5 pounds bekäme.

Snake der sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte und sich abermals für Wordsworths Verhalten entschuldigte, begann seinem Herrn Tee und Gebäck zu servieren. Als Ciel an seinem Tee nippte, stellte er etwas überrascht fest das dieser nicht schlechter schmeckte als der den Sebastian ihm immer servierte.

„Scheint als würde er schnell dazu lernen", dachte sich der Junge und begann genüsslich an dem Teegebäck zu knabbern.

Snake der auf weitere Befehle wartete, stand bei der Tür und beobachtete wie der junge Herr einen Leckerbissen nach dem anderen verputzte. Er hatte schon von den anderen Bediensteten und von Sebastian gehört das der junge Herr ein fable für Süßes hatte, aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Ein kleines Lächeln fand seinen Weg in Snakes Gesicht als er seinen Herrn beim Verspeisen des Gebäcks beobachtete. Der Fakt das der junge Herr eine Vorliebe für Süßes hatte ließ ihn etwas kindlicher wirken und Snake fand das es Smile besser stand, als sich wie ein Erwachsener zu verhalten.

Während Ciel anfing sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwenden, stellte Snake erschrocken fest das Wordsworth plötzlich anfing sich zu entrollen. Die eben noch so auf dem Tisch friedlich vor sich hin dösende Schlange wand sich langsam, ganz langsam über den Schreibtisch, in Richtung des jungen Herrn. Snakes Augen weiteten sich in Panik.

Er war sich sicher das Wordsworth dem kleinen Menschen nichts tun würde aber wie würde der junge Herr auf die Schlange reagieren? Sollte er sie nicht besser schnell wegnehmen?

Es wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste aber durfte er ohne den Befehl seines Herrn handeln?

Snake war überfragt.

Während der Schlangenjunge in seinen inneren Monolog aus Fragen gefangen schien, hatte Wordsworth den Jungen schon fast erreicht.

Ciel der von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatte, war immer noch mit seinen Papieren beschäftigt. Völlig in seine Arbeit vertieft griff er blindlings nach dem Teller, in Begriff sich einen weiteren der kleinen Kuchen zu nehmen als seine Hand etwas berührte was ihn stocken ließ.

Etwas, das sich ganz und gar nicht nach Gebäck anfühlte.

Immer noch in seiner Arbeit versunken und nicht gewillt seine Augen von dem Blatt zu heben, in welches er grade vertieft war, ließ er seine Hand weiter über das unbekannte Objekt wandern. Es war warm und als er seiner Finger weiter über die Oberfläche gleiten ließ stellte er fest das es sich ähnlich wie Leder anfühlte, nur etwas geschmeidiger. Als es anfing sich zu bewegen konnte man sogar die Muskeln spüren die sich unter der glatten lederartigen Haut abzeichneten.

Ciels Augen weiten sich in Überraschung.

Muskeln? Bewegten?

Erst jetzt stellte Ciel erschrocken fest das sich das fremde Objekt tatsächlich unter seiner Hand bewegte.

Schnell schaute er von seinen Papieren auf und blickte dahin wo sich seine Hand befand.

Es war die Schlange.

Seine Hand lag auf dem Rücken der Schlange.

Die Schlange die er unter den Papieren gefunden hatte und ihn beim Arbeiten beobachtet hatte. Wie hatte er vergessen können das sie da war?

Es handelt sich immer hin um eine echte lebendige Schlange auf seinem  
Schreibtisch!

Ciel überlegte, ob er seine Hand wegziehen sollte. Doch das würde das Tier vielleicht erschrecken oder gar reizen also ließ er es besser bleiben. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war jetzt die perfekte Möglichkeit die Schlange genauer zu betrachten. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern langsam und mit großer Vorsicht die Musterung auf dem Rücken des Tieres entlang.

Das Tier beobachtet jede Bewegung des Jungen, ließ sich aber ohne jegliche Scheu von ihm begutachten. Als seine Finger allerdings in die Nähe des schmalen Kopfes wanderten, nahm Ciel seine Hand langsam weg. Auch wenn sie sehr handzahm schien, so hatte der junge Earl immer noch Respekt vor dem Tier und er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern.

Als die Schlange den fehlenden Kontakt der Hand die sie Sekunden zuvor noch berührt hatte spürte, warf sie dem jungen Menschen einen fast schon enttäuschten Blick zu.

„Wieso hast du aufgehört? - fragt Wordsworth."

Ciel, der vergessen hatte das Snake immer noch im Raum war, sah überrascht auf. Etwas verlegen stellte er fest dass, der Schlangenjunge ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte also konterte er schnell mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Also ist das eine von dein Schlagen?" sagte er und ließ sich in den Sessel zurück sinken.

„Ja, ich bin Wordsworth – sagt Wordsworth" antwortete der Silber haarige Junge.

„Er will das du ihn weiter streichelst – sagt Emily" kam es von dem älteren Jungen und erst jetzt viel Ciel auf das sich eine weitere Schlange im Raum befand, die auf Snakes Schultern ruhte.

Ciel zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch sobald die Worte Snakes Lippen verließen. Er war ein wenig überrascht das die Schlange wollte das er sie berührte. Es kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor das eine Schlange dich dazu auffordert sie zu streicheln. Um sie nicht zu verärgern tat Ciel wie geheißen und beugte er sich etwas vor, um seine Hand nach dem Tier auszustrecken.

Was er nicht erwartet hätte war, dass Wordsworth ihm auf halber Strecke entgegen kam. Kurz bevor er den Kopf der Schlange mit seinen Fingerspitzen berühren konnte, stoppte er und blickte zögernd in Snakes Richtung.

Der ehemalige Zirkusjunge nickte ihm einmal zu, was Ciel als eine Ermutigung auffasste weiterzumachen, als er plötzlich eine Berührung in seiner Handinnenfläche spürte.

Wordsworth hatte den Kopf sachte in seine Handfläche geschmiegt und sah ihn mit seinen oval geformten scharf geschnittenen Augen auffordernd an.

Ciel zuckte kurz zusammen als das Tier plötzlich züngelte und ein leises Zischen ausstieß als es mit dem Maul gegen seine Handfläche stieß, bevor er langsam und vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den Kopf und entlang des schlanken Körpers fuhr.

Snake der dieses ganze Geschehen nur von der Tür aus beobachte war verblüfft. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Einerseits hätte er nicht erwartet das Wordsworth sich von einem anderen Menschen, ihm natürlich ausgeschlossen, anfassen lassen würde. Und andererseits war er überrascht, dass der Earl keine Angst vor dem Tier zeigte.  
Immerhin konnte sie ihn in Sekundenschnelle beißen und mit ihrem Gift töten.  
Und doch schien der Junge mehr fasziniert als alles andere. Mit Erstaunen stellte Snake fest das er doch tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht des Earls ausmachen konnte. Es war das erste Mal das Snake ihn mit solch einem kindlichen und faszinierten Ausdruck im Gesicht sah und Snake ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken das er den jungen Herrn öfter mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht sehen wollte.

Als er sich wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte und seinen Blick zurück auf den jungen Herrn richtete, sah er wie Wordsworth gerade im Begriff war sich den Arm des Jungen entlang zuwinden. Bevor Snake das Tier stoppen konnte, hatte es sich schon um die schmalen Schultern des Earls gelegt und schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen den zierlichen Hals.

Ciel hob wieder seine Hand und streckte sie nach Wordsworth aus. Dieses Mal war er nicht so zögerlich aber dennoch langsam und vorsichtig in seiner Bewegung als er die glatten Schuppen des Tieres berührte.

Nach ein paar Momenten der Stille in der Ciel Wordsworth streichelte und Snake noch etwas geschockt mit Emily auf seinen Schultern da stand, blickte Ciel zu Snake.

„Das sollte für heute reichen. Stell sicher das der Termin für die morgige Erkundung der Funtom-Fabriken noch steht. Normalerweise würde ich Sebastian mitgehen lassen aber da dass im Moment nicht möglich ist, wirst du wohl mitkommen müssen. Wir werden um 12 Uhr Mittags dort sein und sehen, ob auch alles so läuft wie es sollte. Sag Bard er soll sich um die Pferde kümmern, damit wir morgen früh genug losfahren können, verstanden? Und nun nimm mir diese Schlange ab, sie ist schwerer als sie aussieht."

„Selbstverständlich, junger Herr. - sagt Emily", beeilte sich der Silber haarige Junge und lief schnell zu seinem Herrn und nahm ihm die Schlange von den Schultern.

„Ich werde mich jetzt auf mein Zimmer begeben." sagte Ciel als er an dem Jungen vorbei schritt.

„Und Snake, stell sicher das du Wordsworth aus meinem Arbeitszimmer rausholst."

Mit diesen Worten machte sich der junge Earl aus dem Zimmer und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke des Flures.

Snake sah dem Jungen hinterher bevor er sich an die Schlange wandte, die sich es neben seiner weiblichen Kumpanin auf seinen Schultern gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Wieso warst du bei dem jungen Herrn – fragt Emily" sagte der blasse Junge mit leiser Stimme.

„Wir sollen doch auf ihn aufpassen. Ich wollte nur nach dem Rechten sehen." zischelte Wordsworth zurück und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Das hätte auch schief gehen können" bemerkte Emily mit einem züngeln.

„Ach was, hast du nicht gesehen wie fasziniert der Junge von mir war?" gab Wordsworth zurück.

Snake schenkte dem Streit der beiden Schlagen keine weitere Beachtung und machte sich daran das Teeservice abzuräumen während er darüber nachdachte was soeben passiert war.

Der junge Herr schien in keiner Weise darüber aufgebracht gewesen zu sein dass plötzlich eine seiner Schlangen in seinem Arbeitszimmer gewesen war und selbst als sich Wordsworth ihm aufgedrängt hatte, ist er ruhig geblieben und hat die Schlange sogar gestreichelt und sie auf seine Schultern kriechen lassen. Snake hatte mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet als er Wordsworth auf dem Schreibtisch des Earls gefunden hatte, doch nun war er mehr als positiv überrascht. Er hätte nie gedacht das Ciel ihn und seine Schlangen so akzeptieren würden.

Snake lächelte als er sich an den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen erinnerte, als Wordsworth von ihm gestreichelt werden wollte. Es schien als sei Smile eine wirklich gute Person.

Mit diesen Gedanken karrte der schlanke Junge den Teewagen zurück in die Küche und wartete auf die nächsten Befehle seines Herrn.

Der weitere Tag verlief ohne große Ereignisse.

Der junge Earl kam pünktlich zum Abendessen aus seinem Zimmer und setzte sich an den bereits reichlich gedeckten Tisch, während Snake anfing ihm das Dinner zu servieren. Es war ein sehr schweigsames Essen. Normalerweise würde Ciel sich mit Sebastian über einen Auftrag oder andere Dinge unterhalten aber mit Snake war es anders. Ciel aß und der größere Junge stand daneben, wartete darauf seinem Herrn neues auftischen zu können und am Ende abzuräumen.

„Sag Bard das es überraschend gut geschmeckt hat." kam es plötzlich von dem Jungen als Snake dem Stuhl hinter ihm wegzog, damit er aufstehen konnte.

Snake nickte wortlos und begann das Geschirr abzuräumen.

Den weiteren Abend verbrachte der junge Earl in einem seiner Hobbyräume bis es Zeit war schlafen zu gehen.

Snake klopfte sachte an der großen Tür die zu einem der vielen Schlafzimmern führte und wo der junge Herr heute nächtigen würde. Er drückte die Klinke runter und schaute vorsichtig ins Zimmer.

Auf dem weiten Bett saß Ciel, der schon auf ihn gewartet hatte und nickte ihm zu. Der Schlangenjunge trat darauf hin in das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Er ging in das zu dem Zimmer gehörigen Bad und ließ warmes Wasser in die prunkvolle Wanne laufen. Dann ging er zurück in das Schlafgemach und bedeute dem Jungen ihm zu folgen. Er half dem Earl sich zu entkleiden und beim Einsteigen in das heiße Wasser.

Ciel schloss seine Augen als ihn die wohlige Wärme umschloss und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und genoss die Wärme. Snake der noch ein wenig steif daneben stand erinnerte sich an, dass was Sebastian ihm beigebracht hatte. Er griff nach eines der vielen Fläschchen die auf einer kleinen Kommode neben der Tür standen und ließ etwas von der dickflüssigen Substanz in seine Hand träufeln. Vorsichtig und so behutsam wie er konnte begann Snake die Flüssigkeit in die nassen Harre seines Herrn einzumassieren. Als es anfing zu schäumen nahm er eine kleine Schüssel und wusch den Schaum aus den jetzt seidig glänzenden Haaren. Als das Wasser anfing abzukühlen erhob sich der Junge aus der Wanne und ein warmes flauschiges Handtuch legte sich um seinen Körper.

„Der Junge Herr ist sehr empfindlich weswegen man behutsam und vorausdenkend handeln muss." – hatte Sebastian gesagt, als er ihm erklärte dass das Badewasser nicht zu heiß sein durfte und was man beachten musste wenn man den jungen Herrn badete. Snake wusste nicht, wieso Sebastian gelächelt hatte als er ihm das sagte aber er war einfach nur froh das er wusste was er machen musste und das der junge Herr zufrieden zu sein schien.

Nachdem er den jungen Herrn abgetrocknet und in seine Schlafsachen gekleidet hatte, schlug er die Decke zurück sodass der Junge hinunter klettern konnte. Snake deckte ihn zu und verbeugte sich vor dem Bett bevor er sich umdrehte, um aus dem Raum zu treten.

„Snake!"

Der gold äugige Junge blieb abrupt stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Jungen um, der nun mit dem Gesicht in Richtung Tür lag und spürte wie seine Brust sich zusammenzog und er hatte den Blick zu Boden gesenkt.

„Gute Nacht."

Snakes Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung als er diese Worte vernahm und hob den Kopf nur, um seine Überraschung zu steigern als er ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen des Earls sah.

„G-gute Nacht. -sagt Emily", stammelte der Junge und verbeugte sich hastig bevor er die letzten Kerzen ausblies und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss als er aus dem Zimmer trat.

Snake atmete einmal tief ein und langsam wieder aus.

Den ersten Tag hatte er schon mal bestanden.

* * *

Lasst bitte ein Kommentar oder konstruktive Kritik da wenn euch die Fanfic gefallen hat. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen :) 


End file.
